Die For You Andy
by KittyPie2002
Summary: you have to read it to find out
1. Die For You (Andy Biersack)

(Juliet will not be involved in this)

 **Stacey's POV**

My name is Stacey Dawn Storm. I'm the only outcast in my school, which pretty sucks because i got no friends and when i say no friends, i mean NO FRIENDS at all. Anywho let's get back to the topic, I'm 5'4, have gray eyes, my hair is naturally black but it's gray from the bottom just to match it with my eyes, i also got dimples on both my cheeks. I love Sleeping With Sirens, Black Veil Brides, Pierce The Veil, Avenged Sevenfold, Of Mice And Men, Bring Me The Horizon, Motionless In White, Kiss, Montley crue, Misfits and so on.

I'm 17 years old, years old, going to be 18 in 2 months which happens to be on Halloween! Fuck yeah! I'm hype around my family, my family are all atheist, they all listen to rock such like that which makes it cool.

I get bullied in school a lot of times, but I'm basically use to it now. But I have my dark side, I have a secret no one knows and I'm planning to keep it that way. I'm a trouble-maker. Yolo.

So this is my story.

Story starts-


	2. Chapter 1 - New Kid

**Stacy POV**

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

Ah! Who the fucking fuck put my alarm at 6:30?! Wait... Right today's Monday.. Fuck I didn't do homework, you know what fuck homework and fuck school, i ain't going.

I went back under my covers and closed my eyes. Not even 1 minute my little brother Blade. Badass name ;). Came running to my room. Screaming.

"Sissy! Huwy up! You got swool" he was jumping up and down in my bed, god where does this kid get too much energy? But I still love him to death. He's like my own baby, okay it sounds wrong, but I love him! Best brother ever!

I jumped and tackle him to the ground, giving him a big bear hug.

"Otay sissy, I can't bweath" oh shit.

I let go off him. "Sorry buddy, I just love you so much" I said giving him peck on his cheek. Which made him giggle. Aw.

"I wuv you too sissy" so my little brother is 3 years old. He's learning how to talk properly. He name is Blade Alexander Storm, he is fucking lucky to have a badass name. But i still like mine. I wish I-

"Sissy?" I saw my little brother tiny hand waving in front of my face. Getting me out of my little world.

"Huh?" I looked down at him.

"Get weady, bus is alwost, hir" I chuckle, and nodded.

Standing u I went to get my clothes. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out I put on a Black Veil Brides t-shirt, ripped short shorts and my black converse. I blow dried my hair letting my wavy hair fall to the mid of my waist. I don't know it I told you but I have light brown hair naturally... But I just dye it.

I turned to see what time it is, and it was... 7:10.. Eh still got time. I went downstairs to see my parents making breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie" my mom said giving me one of her best hugs.

"Morning mom" I ran up to my dad, jumping on his back.

"Morning dad" I screamed. "Oh shit! Stacy I'm right here, no need to scream in my ear, and good morning to you too princess" he gave me a peck on my I'm still his little princess, deal with it.

"What you guys making?" I asked peeking on my dads shoulder. Cause I'm still on his back.

"Hot chocolate and chocolate pancakes" I squeal, jumped out of my dads shoulder and went to sit down waiting for my pancakes to arrive. My mom put the pancakes on the table, in front of me.

"My babies! I'm sorry but i have to eat you because you are just so delicious." I started eating, my parents giving me weird looks.

"whaaaaa" I couldn't talk because my mouth was full of pancakes. They shook their heads.

"My little princess, what made you weird" my dad asked laughing.

I finished my pancakes and Blade came running, "I smell pancakes!"

My mom stood up, grabbed a plate and put some pancakes. "Dig in baby" he didn't even wait for the plate he just grabbed it and started eating. I check my phone to see what time is it. Holy shit 7:45. Time flys.

"I need to go now, I need to catch up the bus" I said giving them both hugs.

"Alright hunny, have a good day at school" I fake smile and nodded. Nothing can make a day good.

I was walking down the aisle of the bus, watching the foots that are put so I can trip, but eventually I got tripped and fell flat on my face. I groan.

"Ha! Look everyone the emo freak just got tripped!" Everyone laughed, I honestly don't even know what's so funny about it. I got to the back seat where nobody sits but me. I put in my earphones and press shuffle. The music played Avenged Sevenfold - Nightmare. God I love this song.

We got to school, I waited for everyone to leave so I can be the last one out. I got out and sigh. Another day in the living hell hole I like to call High School. I walked up to the school door, got in and everything went silent, then started hearing things such as.

"Look its the freak"

"Slut"

"Emo"

"She's so ugly and fat"

"She doesn't deserve to be here"

I ignore them by turning up my music. I got to my locker and started putting my code on. 12-18-28. When i open it, lots of papers started falling down, I already knew what is said so I even didn't bother to look at them.

"Hey emo freak" oh no. Why him? It was my main bully. Justin. He's the 'hottest guy' in this high school, also the captain of the football team.

I didn't answer him so I walked away.

"Hey I'm talking to you, you little bastard!" He grab my hair and throwing me on the floor. Making me wince in pain. Yup I'm weak.

"What do you want justin" I said hissed through my teeth. Big mistake.

"Don't hissed at me you emo slut" he started throwing punches at me, kicking e, slamming me in the lockers, all the other kids were there looking and laughing. It kept going until the bell rang. He gave me one last kick on the ribs and walked away.

I tried standing up but kept on falling. I tried again and this time I stood up by the help of the lockers. I got to my first period class which was math. Eh I hate math. I opened the door and all eyes were on me.

"Late again Ms. Storm" my teacher Ms. Serina told me with a glare she never liked me, she would fail me on purpose which I hate.

"I'm sorry" I lied.

"Just take your seat" I walked to my desk but of course without tripping. I fell again, and everyone started laughing, even the teacher! Ugh. I stood up carefully and made my way to my desk.

"Okay class today we are-" I stopped listening when I put my head down. Soon I heard the door open, the teacher started talking but I didn't pay attention. Until I heard.

"You can sit next to Stacy" my head was still on the desk and my hoodie was on with me earphones on. "Stacy raise your hand" I slowly raised my hand and I herd footsteps coming closer. Who is sitting next to me? Whatever I don''t care, probably another jock or a bitch.

"Stacy put your head up and take your hoodie off" I groan and sat up properly. I took off my hoodie, my earphones still on playing Motionless In White-Burned At Both Ends.

"Stacy take off your earphones!" She literally scream. I cursed under my breath and took my earphones out and turned off my music. She started on talking once again and I once again put my head down.

I felt a tap on my shoulder making me look up.

I turned to see a guy, I think a new guy because I haven't seen him here. But boy was he beautiful, he had icy blue eyes, a lip ring on his left, eyeliner, and his hair some what like a 'emo' hair style. He reminded me of someone.

"Hey" he said, damn his voice was deep and raspy. Yup he reminded me of someone.

"Uh.. Hey" I said shyly.

"I'm Andy, Andy Biersack" my eyes widen. Andy Biersack... Lead singer of Black Veil Brides.. Holy shit... Breath Stacy breath.

In...

Out...

In...

Out...

"cool, your the lead singer for Black Veil Brides, right?" He laughed quietly.

"Well I'm guessing your a fan? And yes I am" .god. Stay cool Stacy stay cool.

"Yeah I am. My name is Stacy by the way"

"oh pretty name" I blushed, oh shit hide, hide.

"Uh thanks" I put my head down to hide my blushing, I think he knew because he chuckle.

It was the end of the day. Yay. I was walking home, when I felt someone put their hands on my shoulder, I tensed up when I thought it wa Justin or his girlfriend Harley. But my fear went away when I heard Andy's voice.

"Hey can I walk you home?" He asked

"Yeah sure" we started walking and it was dead silence, awkward silence until he broke it.

"So how was school?"

"Like hell"

"why?"

"Because... I don't like my subjects except for art and music" I lied but saying the truth at the same time. He was about to say something but we got to my house.

"well I'll see you tomorrow. thank you for walking me home" I said and gave him a hug which he returned.

"My pleasure and sure see ya"

"Bye"

I unlocked the door and my parents weren't here, neither my little brother. I guess I'm on my own. I went to my room and laid in my bed.

Andy Biersack.

I just hugged Andy Fucking Biersack.


	3. Chapter 2 - shes so different

**Andy's POV**

When the teacher told the girl Stacy to get her hoodie, she slowly did it and .gerd. Her beautiful black and gray hair. She had her eyes close and her earphones on still. When the teacher once again told her to get her earphones out she did. But yet couldn't see her eyes, since her bangs were covering them. i shyly tapped he shoulder and she slowly turned to look at me, and yet I couldn't see her eyes! Ugh! she moved a piece of her hair out and DAMN! Does eyes are fucking beautiful! Hey grey eyes, matching he skin and hair. She's so beautiful.

"Hey" I said.

"Uhh.. Hi" damn her voice is perfect. And does lips I just want to- woah what the hell? I just met her. Like 2 seconds ago.

"I'm Andy. Andy Biersack" I saw her eyes widen.

"Cool, your the lead singer of Black Veil Brides right?" She's a fan. I'm actually surprise she not dying.

"Your a fan I'm guessing? Yes I am"

"Yeah I am. My name is Stacy by the way"

"Oh pretty name" I saw her blushed, aww!

"uh thanks" she put her head down to hide her blushing, but I already knew which made me chuckle.

Apparently, I guess people on school knew I was famous, cause chicks kept coming after me, and what I'm guessing their boyfriend's kept giving me death glares. Which I couldn't careless

I got Lunch 5th period, obviously with Stacy, but she didn't sit me. She sat alone on one of the back tables. I was about to go but got stopped by girls surrounding me. Ugh!

All the whole day I couldn'e stop thinking about Stacy, I wanted to see those beautiful eyes of hers again. Her lips, her smile.

It was the end of the day and school was over. Thank God!

I saw Stacy walking down the street I ran and catch her. I put my hands on her shoulder and Isaw her tense up a lot. Which made me worry but when she herd my voice she calmed down.

"Hey can I walk you home?" I asked.

"Yeah sure" we started walking and it was dead silence, awkward silence until I decided to brake it.

"So how was school?"

"Like hell"

"Why?"

"Because... I don't like any of my subjects except for art and music" I could tell she lied but saying the truth at the same time cause she told me Art and Music was her favorite subject. I was about to say something but we got to her house.

"well I'll see you tomorrow, thank you for walking me home" She said and gave me a surprisingly hug which I gladly returned.

"My pleasure and sure see ya"

"Bye." she went in her house and I walked to mine, we were just like 2 blocks away which was good. I got to my house and got greeted by my mom and dad.

"Hi honey how was school?"

"Good and annoying, annoying because basically girls know that I'm famous and were all over me which got me really frustrated. And good because i met a beutiful girl today her name is Stacy, Stacy Storm. she has beautiful grey eyes, smooth skin, beautiful smile and voice. Her personality is perfect everything about her is perfect." my mom 'aww' and my dad gave me a pat on my back.

"My son is developing feeling for this girl" I blushed

"C'mon dad, stop, she's just different" he gave me a questioning look. I sighed

"She's different from all the other girls I've met before, she's not all bitchy, she doesn't use me by me being a rockstar,she treats me like a normal human, I'm surprise she didn;t fan girl cause she is a fan. Her personality is the sweetest thing she has. She just different" I said a Probably huge smile

"Yup, your in love" he then walked out with my mom followin behind.

I went to my room and laid on my bed thinking. People do say I fall in love to fast, but this one is different.

I'm falling for her. **Hard.**


End file.
